Yunjae Fanfiction - Dont Just Be A Friend
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: kisah 5 sahabat yang terlibat cinta.. akankah semuanya berjalan baik ? author ga bisa bkin summary..


DBSK FANFICTION – DONT JUST BE A FRIEND...

BY Choikang YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: JUNG U KNOW YUNHO, KIM HERO JAEJOONG, SHIM MAX CHANGMIN, PARK MICKY YOOCHUN, KIM XIAH JUNSU ,, dll...

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: comedy, romance...

Rated: T

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

Note: CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL 5CM, TERINSPIRASI BUKAN BERARTI SAM LOH..

**-PROLOG-**

Cerita ini berawal dari tongkrongan 5 orang anak manusia yang mengaku " **manusia-manusia agak pinter dan sedikit oon (?) yang sangat sok tau". **pertemanan ini berawal dari semasa SMA, karena mereka merasa mempunyai banyak kesamaan satu sama lain #padahal kagak ada sama sekali#

Pada dasranya mereka adalah anak baik baik yang suka film, musik, dance, dan suka sering khilaf. Mereka juga penggemar berat boyband boyband di negara nya, terutam boyband super junior, yang menurut mereka member-member nya lebih bisa di sebut dengan cantik daripada ganteng. Tapi ada satu boyband yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka, yang membuat mereka ilfeel abis, and mungkin agak minder, hmm sebut aja grup ini **DONG BANG SHIN KI. **Mau tau alasannya? Hmm itu karna mereka kalah saing sama ketampanan member-member DBSK itu.

Kelimanya juga masih suka berantem, suara siapa yang paling tinggi antara MAX dan YOSEOB, siap lead dance yang paling oke antara U KNOW-HYUKJAE-HYUNSEUNG, akting siap yang lebih keren antara HERO dan SIWON, dan yang terakhir rapper mana yang lebih bagus antara MICKY dan JUN HYUNG. Tapi satu yang mereka yakin bahwa gado gado yang berasal dari indonesia itu adalah cikal bakal dari salad, dan satu lagi mereka juga bukan penggemar dari olah raga beladiri, karna menurut mereka beladiri yang paling baik adalah dengan ngeles dan bilang, **" maaf saya khilaf…". **Lalu sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku junior high school sampai senior high school 3 orang di antaranya percaya bahwa buku terbitan erlangga lah yang terbaik #emangnya ada buku itu di korea?# , satu orang abstain karena dulu uang bukunya kalo gak di beliin choki-choki ya wafer superman #plak!authorngarang!, satu orang lagi biasa saja karena dia lebih memilih membeli buku tentang 'you know what i mean' daripada buku pelajaran.

ANYWAY, HERE THEY ARE…..

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNG YUNHO**

"The Leader"  
Enggak ada yang tahu kalo sang namja brunnete ini adalah fans beratnya Jaejoong, bahkan Jaejong sendiri enggak ngerasa.  
Yunho diberi gelar oleh orang orang disekitarnya yaitu: THE ULTIMATE TOP SEME dan juga MR. PERVERT.  
Alasannya ?  
hah~ jangan bertanya pada author ne~  
Author kan masih di bawah umur (?)

Tapi walaupun begitu sosok Yunho adalah sosok yang paling disukai oleh orang orang sekitarnya. Terutama ke-4 sahabatnya ini.

menurut YOOCHUN: Yunholah orang yang paling asyik kalo di ajakin nyari 'PIECE OF LUST'.  
menurut CHANGMIN: Yunho lah yang paling enak di ajak makan makan.  
pasalnya Changmin pasti selalu berakhir dengan makan gratis.  
menurut JUNSU: Rumah Yunho lah yang paling asyik di kunjungin, karena pasti banyak kaset kaset game yang entah darimana itu, karena pada dasarnya keluarga Jung tidak ada yang suka bermain game.  
menurut JAEJOONG: Yunho itu segalanya yang di butuhkannya sebagai seorang teman #masasih?

**KIM JAEJOONG**

Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja yang paling senang menggunakan kaos VNECK, pintar, jago masak, dan sering banget dianggap seorang yeoja karena kecantikan wajahnya.  
Tapi.. jangan pernah menyebut Jaejoong cantik dihadapan namja ini, karena jaejoong bisa berubah menjadi seorang monster saat mendengar orang memanggilnya cantik.

**SHIM CHANGMIN**

Kalau ngeliat changmin, kesan pertama pasti bikin terkesima.  
Kesan kedua, buat para namja "pasti ni anak pintar banget"  
Kalau untuk yeoja, pasti bakaln berebut jadi yeochi-nya.  
Tapi..  
Kalau sudah kenal dekat sama changmin, pasti kalian akan berteriak "Ya! Changmin berhentilah makan satu jam saja!"

Changmin adalah orang yang palin tinggi di antara keempat hyung-nya.  
Dia berpostur tubuh slim, sedikit berotot, dan tinggi~~~  
Sampai sampai orang memanggil changmin sebagai kembaran tiang listrik.  
Tapi changmin sih asik asik aja mau di panggil apapun, asalkan ada makanan di sekitarnya #loh?

**PARK YOOCHUN**

Namja yang sebenarnya tampan, tapi berjidat agak sedikit lebih lebar daripada jidat jidat pada umumnya ini, ternyata memilki ritual yang sangat didukung oleh namja namja didunia ini.  
Yoochun punya ritual yang aneh tapi punya arti yang mendalam bagi kaum laki laki.  
setiap 2 minngu sekali Yoochun pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi membeli PIECE OF LUST.  
yaa.. Kalo diterjemahkan ke bahasa alamiah sih artinya VCD BOKEP, dan tentu saja majalah majalahnya juga dibungkus pulang oleh naja satu ini.  
tapi Jaejoong adalah penentang kebiasaan aneh tapi nyata milik yoochun, namun setelah diberi penjelasan oleh Yoochun bahwa PICE OF LUST itu berguna untuk 'memuaskan' pasangan, akhirnya jaejoong mau ngerti.

Kalo di hitung hitung, mungkin koleksi VCD dan MAJALAH milik yoochun mungkin sudah sepanjang jarak bolak balik Seoul – Jakarta.

**KIM JUNSU**

Junsu itu orangnya siple simple aja, tapi ia kebanggan semua sahabatnya, karena Cuma junsu yang bisa tenang kalau lagi menghadapi masalah.  
Pembawaanya banyak senyum, dan bisa dibilang junsulah yang paling jarang khilaf.

Wlaupun marga junsu dan jaejoong sama, tapi mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah.  
memang sih junsu itu paling dekat dengan jaejoong, tapi itu karena menurut junsu jaejoonglah namja paling innocent kedua diantara mereka berlima.

Dulu junsu bangga banget sama namanya yang sam sekali engak pasaran.  
sampai suatu saat ketika di toko buku dia menemukan buku nama nama bayi pilihan.  
dan naas nya, nama junsu lah yang paling populer dan paling sering digunakan, dia ntara ribuan nama lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini baru proloGnya Chingu..

Otte ?  
baguskah ?

Author sih berharapnya pada suka :D

Ohh yaa..  
aku mau bilang JEONGMAL GHAMSAHAMNIIDA, buat para reader yang udah review di fanfic fanfic aku yang lain :D  
#bungkuk90o

Hmm~

Satu lagi, makasih untuk rainy hearT sanbae yang udah kasih aku saran, tapi gimana caranya untuk **anonymous comment di bolehin comment.  
**Heheh.. aku belum terlalu ngerti nih sama ffn ^_^

GOMAWO ^_^


End file.
